


Soryk

by ArreisLlaw



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArreisLlaw/pseuds/ArreisLlaw





	Soryk

I remember my first years in Starkhaven. My father was always away from me and my mother. He worked at a market where he sold fish and other meats. My mother was frequently close to me. She worried. She told my father that she "saw signs". By my sixth year, I saw these "signs" too. When I concentrated I could form a flame in my hand, I could freeze objects with a touch. I did not know what any of this meant, but Mother did.

Father started staying home more and their fights became more prevalent. She yelled about the Chantry and the Templars. Father said "They won't find out." They kept me locked away for two years.

9:22 Age of Dragon: They found me. Behind my locked door, I could hear heavy footsteps, mother screaming and crying, Father trying to take authority. I drew closer to the door, my father's voice grew louder, the steps grew louder. I heard a strange noise and the sickening thud of something falling to the old, hard wood of our house.

The door was pushed open forcefully and two titanious men walked toward me. Their hands were ungentle as they grabbed me, forcing me out of the door with them. I tried to break free of their grasp but they were strong. I heard my mom yelling at me to not fight back, so I became lax and did as she said. Once out of the house, one told me that I would be fine as long as I "controlled" myself. My answer was facile: "Where are you taking me?"


End file.
